Blue Stories
by Todoshi Kai
Summary: Namikaze Naruto ,sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tapi ada perjanjian antara dia dan Sasuke ,parahnya dia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah pemimpin para clan Yakuza dan salah satu pemegang Clan Uzumaki ,Sasuke bahkan mengetahui Naruto adalah calon penerus clan Uzumaki yang membuat dirinya semakin tepojok ..." Apa yang kamu lakukan Teme ...Lepaskan"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**dan saya hanya meminjam nama-nama karakter ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Ini hanya imajinasi FF biasa**

**Yang tidak suka jangan di baca , yang suka tolong sebagai Readers yang baik tinggalkan komentar dan saran**

**Aku harap kalian menggunakan bahasa yang sopan**

**Arigatou  
**

**Semoga kalian menyukai hasil karangan saya ,. .**

Chapter 1

" Mukamu kenapa Narutochan ? " tanya ibuku khawatir

" Tidak , apa-apa bu " jawabku singkat

" Kamu berkelahi lagi ? " kali ini ayah yang angkat bicara

Aku tidak mendengarkan ayah dan beranjak masuk menuju kamarku ,.

" NARUTOO " aku mendengar ayahku berteriak memanggil namaku , menurut kalian aku nakal ? , aku sih tidak , aku hanya lelah saat ini ,aku tidak mau mendengar orangtuaku ceramah setiap hari , oh aku berkelahi bukan karena mauku kalian tau ? , aku hanya mencoba melawan ? , kenapaa ? , tentu agar aku tidak di tindas oleh manusia itu , manusia yang selalu mengusikku disekolah , selalu menggangguku disekolah , selalu menyuruh anak buah nya untuk membawaku ketempatnya , oh tentu saja aku menolak ,.

Aku ini hanya perempuan biasa kalian tau ,yang aku tau semua orang memandangku ,imut , rambut pirangku yg panjang selalu kuikat dua , badanku yang mungil ,dan jangan lupa mata biru lautku, tapi kekuranganku menurutku nih adalah dari sifat masa bodohku , aku tidak ingin kelihatan mencolok , aku ini anak yaah bisa tergolong selalu menggunakan mottp TERSERAH , aku menikmati hidupku yang sederhana (mungkin) , tapi semua itu hilang akibat kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat sehingga sekarang di sekolah itu aku menjadi bahan gosip para cewe-cowo berlidah ular ,selalu terusik oleh ulah manusia itu , tentu kalian bertanya , siapa manusia itu ? , dia Uchiha Sasuke , manusia yang sekarang disekolah selalu kupanggil Teme , oh betapa tidak sopannya aku ini ,, jangan salahkan aku memakai julukan itu karena dia juga memanggilku dengan kata yang tidak sopan (TEME) .

# Flassh back

Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke SMA konoha , SMA dekat tingkat nevel yang tinggi , aku tidak masuk kesana dengan alasan sekolah itu sekolah terkenal , tapi aku masuk kesana karena dekat rumah ,dan beruntungnya aku lolos masuk kesana , aku bahagia tentu . karena aku tidak perlu naik kereta api dan hanya berjalan kaki hahaha .

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut berusaha agar tidak terlalu kelihatan mencolok ,tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena manusia-manusia disekolah itu tetap melihatku , tapi aku berusaha tetap bersikap tenang dengan muka tanpa ekspresiku ini , aku berjalan menuju papan pengumuman , melihat di kelas mana aku masuk , dan ternyata aku masuk kekls 1A , aku senang karena kelas itu tidak terlalu jauh dan dekat dengan gerbang sekolah jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah mencarinya .

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku , kubuka pintu itu , dan yang aku lihat semuanya memandangku entah dengan tatapan suka atau tidak TERSERAH bukan urusanku , aku lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang bertuliskan namaku , dan beruntungnya lagi aku dapat bangku dekat jendela aku bisa dengan bebas memandang awan-awan yang ada di luar , aku duduk di bangkuku dengan tenang , manusia-manusia yang ada di kls ku tetap memandangku , oh aku muak , aku lalu angkat berbicara " ADA APA ADA YANG ANEH ? " tanyaku kepada mereka semua , tapi mereka tidak menjawab dan kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing , syukurlah itu yang aku rasakan karena aku bisa kembali duduk dengan tenang memandang keluar .

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi , aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku , berjalan keluar kelas , dan mencari tempat yang sepi , tentu saja atap sekolah , perlahan aku naik anak tangga itu satu demi satu hingga sampai ke atas , sunggu indah itu responku pertama kali ketika ke atas sana , aku melihat awan-awan berbagai bentuk , aku tersenyum , dan tetap berjalan dengan tatapan masih melihat ke atas langit , tanpa aku sadari ternyata ada orang lain selain aku disana ? ,..

" Anak kls 1 yaa ? " katanya manusia itu , aku lalu menatap ke arah sumber suara itu ,dan kulihat laki-laki mungkin seniorku , wajahnya lumayan tampan (TERSERAH) , rambutnya yang berbentuk emo itu membuatku mengucapkan respon refleks yang didengarnya .. " Aneh " aah aku lalu menutup mulutku , dan melihatnya tersenyum eh bukan seringai itu menyeramkan , tapi aku tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresiku dengan tenang , perlahan pria itu mendekatiku dan menjulurkan tangan ke padaku ,.. " Uchia Sasuke ,.kamu ? " oh namanya Uchiha sasuke tapi aku tidak bertanya kan ? , aku menjawab dengan biasa " Namikaze Naruto " aku membalas uluran tangannya lalu melepaskannya , tentu saja ekspresiku masih datar , aku lalu berjalan melewatinya , mencari posisi yang bagus di atas sini untuk melihat awan-awan yang tertunda akibat manusia itu ,.. Aku berdiri sambil memegang pembatas pagar dan pandanganku tertuju ke langit ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah ,. aku kembali tersenyum ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasukepov

"Oh , bagus hari ini banyak murid baru yang masuk ,.. " pikirku bosan sambil berjalan menuju tempat kesukaanku gedung atas sekolah ,

Aku berjalan,dan seperti biasa mereka (perempuan-perempuan) itu selalu berteriak menyebut namaku , oh ayolah tidak bisakah mereka diam satu hari saja kalau perlu selamanya , apa lagi hari ini bertambah riuh dengan kedatangan mereka yang lebih banyak , membuat telingaku sakit kau tau ? ,. Ku percepat langkahku agar telingaku tidak budek nantinya ,.

Aku sampai di tempat biasa aku bertengger (ok aku bukan burung) , ya ini lah yang kusuka tempat yang tenang tanpa mereka , tapi itu baru sebentar saja , ketika ku dengar pintu itu terbuka CKleek ,aku berharap ketenanganku bisa lebih lama .

Aku melihat sesosok perempuan ,rambut pirang , dengan muka eeerrr menurutku sangat imut apa lagi dengan bekas luka seperti kucing yang membuatnya tambah imut , dengan mata biru seperti langit atau laut mungkin ? , badan yang mungil , sungguh dia mempesona saat pertama kali kulihat , dia berjalan masuk dengan pandangan mengarah keatas langit dengan ekspresi datar , aku terus memperhatikannya , sampai dia tersenyum entah karena apa , membuat ku langsung berdiri dan menyapanya , " Anak kelas satu ya ? " kataku refleks dan membuat perempuan itu kembali dengan muka datar dan melihatku dengan tanggapan "Aneh " katanya ,membuatku kaget dan berpikir ' aneh katanya oh kau lah yang aneh dobe , apa kamu tidak mengenalku aku Uchiha Sasuke ,anak yang paling tampan disekolah ini (ok mungkin aku sedikit eerr lebay ) , aku lalu bersikap biasa atau di bilang cool dengan menjulurkan tanganku duluan untuk berkenala " Uchiha Sasuke ,. kamu ? " .. dia menjawab dengan jawaban bersama ekspresi datarnya " Namikaze Naruto " , oh ternyata namanya Namikaze Naruto , aku belum sempat menanyakan hal lain dia langsung melepas uluran tanganku dan kembali berjalan dengan tatapan ke atas langit , dia kembali tersenyum , entah karena apa ? , aku berfikir dia itu unik , belum pernah ku temui anak perempuan yang mencuekkinku ,seperti tadi biasanya perempuan yang aku ajak kenalan atau berbicara pasti langsung berceloteh ria , entah bahas itu lah , bahas inilah , yang membuatku meresa muak .

Aku kembali berjalan kesampingnya dan mengikuti posisi sepertinya , aku terus menatapnya , tapi dia mungkin tidak sadar karena dia tetap tersenyum memandang ke atas , entah apa yang dia lihat sehingga mukanya yang tadi datar langsung berubah 180 derajat , sangat imut dengan senyum tipisnya itu , aku terus memandangnya ,aku senang dengan posisi seperti ini , tapi semua kesenangan itu hilang ketika bel masuk berbunyi , aku tetap memandangnya ekspresinya seketika berubah kembali datar ketika mendengar bel itu , dia lalu berbalik dan dia melihatku , aku tersenyum kepadanya , dan apa yang aku dapat ,hanya muka datarnya dan dia lalu berlalu melewatiku . Oh itu membuatku agak sedikit marah kau tau ,haaa aku lalu berjalan kembali ke kls ketika dia sudah meninggalkan ku duluan dengan muka datarnya , kakiku melangkah menuju kelas , dan ku dapatkan , temanku Hyuga Neji berceloteh ria ..

" Hei Sasuke , kau tau anak kelas satu kali ini ada yang sangat imut , eerrr namanya Namikaze Naruto dia ada di kls 1A , apa kamu tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya ? " katanya panjang n lebar

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya ? " kataku dengan seringai yang terpampang di mukaku

" Nah bagaimana menurutmu ? " kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara

Aku agak sedikit kaget karena sahabatku Shikamaru yang satu ini tidak bisanya tertarik dengan hal-hal merepotkan

" Yaah unik " kataku singkat dan tentu saja membuat sahabat-sahabatku itu terlonjak kaget

" Heeee " kata Neji , Gaara , Kiba minus Shikamaru

" Terus apa langkah yang akan kamu perbuat , tentang Namikaze itu ,Sasuke ? " kata Gaara

" Mungkin akan lebih asik kalau mengerjainya sedikit , mungkin " Kata Kiba

Oh mengerjainya , tidak-tidak , tapi aku ingin mengerjainya juga , apa lagi pikiran jahatku , berkata 'aku ingin melihatnya menangis ?' pikirku

" Hmm menarik mungkin bisa di coba " kataku dengan andalan seringaiku

" yoosssh " kata Neji dan Kiba minus Shikamaru n Gaara

" Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian mendekatinya , dia hanya boleh untukku , kalau kalian bergerak tanpa ku suruh ,kalian akan tau akibatnya " kataku melanjutkan dan segera pergi ke bangkuku

Samar-samar aku melihat sahabat-sahabatku bereskpresi takut mungkin, hahahaha ... kalimatku itu bisa menjadi kenyataan kalau kalian mendekati Naruto .

" Tidak biasanya Sasuke tertarik seperti itu " bisik Kiba

" Yaah mungkin dia memang menyukai Namikaze itu " bisik Neji

" Aku kasian dengan Namikaze itu , karen dia akan segera menjadi santapan sang Uchiha bungsu itu " bisik Gaara panjang lebar

'Mudah-mudahan kamu bisa selamat Namikaze Naruto , dan mudah-mudahan kami juga bisa selamat' pikir Gaara, Neji ,Kiba plus Shikamaru bersamaan

Narutopov

Bel jam pulangpun berbunyi ,.

" Na .. naruto , mau pulang sama-sama ? "

aku melirik ke asal suara dan kudapatkan perempuan berambut panjang biru mengajakku bicara

" Siapa ? " kataku singkat

" Oh .. maaf , na ..namaku Hyuga Hinata , sa... salam ke.. kenal " katanya agak terbata-bata

" Namikaze Naruto " kataku sambil tersenyum kecil dan kulihat mukanya sedikit merona , mungkin senang , dan mungkin aku juga senang , karena kali pertama aku masuk sekolah dia mengajakku bicara duluan , selain manusia yang tadi mungkin ..

Aku berjalan keluar kelas bersama Hinata , kami membicarakan banyak hal , aku senang karena dia anak yang baik ,dia tidak menganggapku spesial seperti yang lain , dan dia bersikap sangat sopan , aku suka berteman dengannya . Dan kuperlihatkan semua ekspresiku hanya kepada Hinata ,senang , malu , kecuali menangis mungkin ? ,. ok hapus kata menangis dari kehidupanku , aku tidak mau dianggap lemah ..

Saat aku dan Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang , kudapati lagi dan lagi manusia itu, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian .

" Hai .. Namikaze Naruto " kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah yang membuatku eerrr mual

" Ada apa? " kataku singkat

" Hahahahahahaha " temannya yang entah namanya siapa tertawa dengan pertanyaanku

" Dia unik Sasuke " kata rambut seperti nanas

Aku heran dengan perkataan manusia nanas itu , apa yang unik , pertanyaankukan biasa saja , oh aku yang gila atau kalian yang gila , jangan membuat ku kesal , aku lalu mulai melangkah dan menarik tangan hinata mengikutiku , tapi lagi-lagi manusia itu menghalangi jalanku .

" Tunggu dulu Naruto " kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum

" Apa mau kalian ? ,apakah ini sikap kalian terhadap anak baru... Senpai " kataku dengan intonasi tinggi dengan kuka datarku tentu nya

" Emm , Nejinii mau apa ? " kata Hinata angkat bicara dan mungkin salah satu dari teman Sasuke itu kakaknya

" Oh ,. Hinatachan kamu berteman dengannya ? " kata manusia dengan tato segitiga terbalik

" Iya ... KibaSenpai " kata Hinata tertunduk

" Neji , sebaiknya kamu segera pulang dengan Hinata " kata Sasuke kepada manusia bernama Neji dan mungkin kakak Hinata

" Baik " kata manusia yang bernama Neji itu

Neji lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan melangkah menuju keparkiran , ku lihat muka hinata yang seolah berkata 'Maaf ' dan aku tersenyum berbisik ' Tak apa-apa' .. dan kulihat Hinata berlalu dengan mobil eerrmewah bersama kakaknya

Tidak mau lama-lama bersama mereka , aku kembali melangkah , dan dia lagiiiiiii menghentikanku , aku sudah di ambang emosi , ku betis manusia-manusia itu satu persatu dan aku berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan mereka , oh aku berpikir mungkin tindakanku yanng ceroboh itu akan membawa mala petaka .

Aku berlari hingga sampai rumah ku kelihatan

Braaak ... kututup pintu rumah dengan kasar

Aku bersandar di pintu dengan nafas yang tida teratur , dan kudapat kakak laki-lakiku mendekat

" Naruchan , kamu kenapa? " kata kakakku Kyubii

" Tidak apa-apa Oniisan " kataku tersenyum lalu berlalu masuk ke kamarku

Haaaa aku merebahkan badanku yang lelah dan mulai terlelap , aku berharap semoga besok tidak terjadi apa-apa .

.

.

.

Esoknya

Aku berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa

Kakiku melangkah dengan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah , berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke and the gengnya itu , aku heran kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu , aku tidak mengganggu mereka kan ? ,kecuali tendangan kemarin , tapi itu bukan salahku mereka duluan yang menghadangku , tapi mungkin aku sedikit kelewatan siapa tau mereka hanya mau berbicara ,.. Aaaargggghhhh TERSERAH bukan urusanku

Saat aku mulai memasuki area sekolah , aku kembali di hadang dengan Sasuke and the gengnya itu , oh tiiiidaaaaaak ,.. pikirku dalam hati

" Yang kemarin itu eerrr agak sakit loh Naruchan " kata Sasuke dengan seringainya

" Itu bukan ,salahku , itu salah kalian yang menghadangku mau pulang kan ? " kataku dengan muka datar

Ku lihat samar-samar manusia-manusia di seluruh sekolah itu mulai memperhatikanku dan Sasuke ,..

" Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini , bagaimana menurutmu Naruchan " kata Sasuke dengan senyum ramah

Ku dengar suara perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sekitar kami berteriak kyaaaaa dan berjingkrak2 , oh ayolah apa bagusnya manusia satu ini ,. pikirku

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang tidak pula dengan Gengnya yang berjalan di belakangku , takut aku lari lagi mungkin ?

Sasuke ternyata mengajakku berbicara di atas gedung sekolah , tempatku dan dia pertama kali bertemu , lalu aku berfikir 'kenapa dulu aku naik kesini coba ?' ..Sesampainya disana , teman Sasuke yang bernama Kiba itu menutup pintu dengan suruhan Sasuke tentunya ,.Aku tetap diam dengan ekspresi datarku .

" Kamu tau Dobe , kamu melakukan kesalahan fatal terhadap aku dan temaku " katanya kepadaku dengan seringai kecil

" Kesalahan ? " kataku pura-pura bodoh (Terserah)

" iya ,.. kesalahan menendang kami kemarin ,.dan itu ada hukumannya " kata Kiba angkat bicara

Oh apakah aku yang salah , aku mengaku salah , tapi juga tidak mau meminta maaf , ogah , mereka yang salahkan , Hukuman , apa lagi itu ? , memangya kalian siapa ? , memangnya kalian yang pegang sekolah ini , oh aku sekolah disini untuk menuntut ilmu bukan jadi bahas bully kalian ,,.pikirku .

" ciiih , hukuman ? , kesalahan ? , itu bukan mauku , kalianlah yang memaksaku untuk melakukan itu kan ? , aku tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan kalian ? " kataku dengan muka datar

" Sombong sekali kau " kata Neji angkat bicara

" TERSERAH " kataku singkat dengan muka datar

" Bisakah kalian menyingkir bel masuk sudah berbunyi , aku tidak mau menjadi anak nakal yang bolos di jam belajar pertama " sambung kataku lagi

" Sebelum itu , kamu harus di beri hukuman , suka-tidak suka harus kamu lakukan ? " kali ini shikamaru lah yang angkat bicara

" Hukuman apa ? " kataku dengan nada mengintimidasi

" Kamu harus menjadi maid ku di sekolah ,sampai aku lulus ? " kata Sasuke dan sontak membuatku membelalak kaget

" Apa ? ,.. maid ,.. kamu ? ,..ogah , cari saja yang lain , kamu kan terkenal disekolah ini , banyak yang mau menjadi maid mu bukan , aku tidak suka melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu , aku bukan mainan mu " kataku panjang lebat dengan muka datar (kalian pikir aku takut , tidak aku tidak takut , biar pun mereka yang memegang sekolah ini sekalipun aku tidak mau melakukannya )

" Kamu tidak bisa menolak ? " kata Gaara angkat bicara

" Kenapa tidak ? " kataku singkat

" Karena ini .. ? " Neji memperlihatkan sebuah foto , foto yang aku sangat kenal , kakak yang aku sayangi ,.

" Apa yang kalian mau lakukan sama kakakku ? " kataku mulai emosi dengan muka yang tentu saja masih datar

" Dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan Uchiha grup , apa kamu mau melihat kakak tersayangmu di pecat , apa lagi dia sudah bekerja disana 8 tahun , apa kamu mau melihat dia di pecat ? , hanya gara-gara kamu tidak mengikuti perintah Uchiha bungsu ini .. " kata Shikamaru panjang lebar

Aku kembali berfikir , oh aku malas jika di posisi ini , aku sudah berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencolok , tapi ini malah semakin mencolok , apa lagi harus berurusan dengan anak Uchiha , oh ayolah , aku tidak mau melihat kakakku ,susah payah mencari kerja lagi ,apa lagi ini gara-gara aku ? , aku tidak mau di marahi sama ibu ,hanya masalah seperti ini , oh Terserah ,.. hanya menjadi maid kan , tidak apa-apa deh demi kakak .

Aku lalu mengangguk dan tertunduk dengan muka datarku ,.

Tangan Sasuke lalu meraih daguku dan membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya ,dia lalu mendekat dan berbisik di telingaku .

" Kamu akan menjadi milikku Dobe .. " katanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku ,mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan tatapan puas mengerjaiku ,.

Tapi aku tidak terpuruk dan menangis aku hanya menghela nafas , dan melangkah menuju kekelasku , aku kembali berharap mudah-mudahan penderitaan ini berakhir


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah mendengar ucapan manusia itu dan mereka pun pergi meninggalku disini dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mereka yang puas mengerjaiku ,. Aku pun bernajak juga dan masuk ke kelasku

Sreeeeet ,.. ku buka pintu kelasku itu dengan perlahan dan yang ku dapat , tentu saja pandangan mata seisi kelas melihatku , masa bodoh TERSERAH aku tidak memperdulikannya , aku hanya melangkah menuju bangku kesayanganku tentunya sambil memandang langit tapi aku tidak tersenyum ataupun bahagia karena melihat langit seperti kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini , aku sekarang melihat langit itu penuh emosi ,amarah ,tentu saja karena manusia itu , aku kehilangan masa hidup tenangku di sekolah ini .

" Naruchan kamu tidak apa-apa ? " kata Hinata yang entah kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang mungkin sudah dari tdai memperhatikanku

"Hmmm , tidak apa-apa Hinatasan " Kataku sambil berpura-pura senyum (oh bagus naruto kamu memakai topeng lagi)

Ku lihat Hinata sepertinya tidak percaya dengan ucapanku ..

" Na ... Naru , apa kamu di ganggu oleh Sasuke Senpai ? " Tanyanya sedikit ragu takut membuat aku marah mungkin

" Hahahahahahahahaha " Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya , semua yang di dalam kelas melirikku dengan tatapan Aneh

Aku kembali serius dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan muka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa

" Kau tau Hinatasan ,sepertinya aku sudah membuat Sasuke itu marah , dan sepertinya hidupku disekolah ini tidak akan tenang lagi , dan sepertinya aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam " aku menjawab pertanyaan Hinata di berengi dengan seringaiku , Ku lihat samar-samar manusia-manusia yang ada di kelas begidik ngeri dengan ucapanku atau mungkin seringai ku oh TERSERAH bukan urusanku

" Apa Neji-nii ikut menjahilimu ? , A...apa aku harus meminta tolong ke Guru ? " Oh Hinata sepertinya kamu terlalu polos

" Hahahaha ... " aku kembali tertawa tapi agak ali ini sedikit kecil .. " Tidak usah Hinatasan ,sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil, dan ku lihat malah kakakmu yang takut sama sasuke , aku juga tidak ingin melibatkanmu ke permainan yang dia buat , tenang saja kamu tidak usah khawatir , karena aku juga akan mengikuti permainannya , tapi dengan cara elegan tentunya " Aku melanjutkan ucapanku ke Hinata dengan senyum yang kali ini mungkin terlihat tulus

Sreeet .. pintu kelas kembali tersebuka , dan Sensei Iruka masuk untuk memberi pelajaran

" Baik kalau begitu , hati-hati ya .. Narutochan " Hinata masih terlihat khawatir tapi tetap memberiku semangat

Aku membalas ucapannya dnegan senyuman singkat , dan kemudian beralih kembali mataku menatap langit itu dan berharap , semoga permainan benar-benar cepat berakhir .

Bel jam sitirahatpun berbunyi

Aku keluar dari kelas menuju ke area belakang sekolah , kali ini aku sendiri karena Hinata dipanggil oleh guru Iruka membantunya untuk memeriksa hasil ujian .

Aku melangkah di lorong kelas , ketika aku berbelok mau menuruni tangga , mengingat kelasku ada di lantai 2 tapi tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah , kudapati beberapa tangan yang menarikku dan ada satu tangan yang menutup mataku dan satu tanagn lagi yang menutup mulutku, aku berusaha melawan tapi ...mereka terlalu banyak apa lagi sepertinya mereka bukan perempuan bisa di lihat dari kekuatan mereka ... Aku di bawah entah kemana ? , dan aku mendengar beberapa suara samar-samar seperti teriakan perempuan yang berteriak 'kyaaaa lihat itu senpai' .. Oh ayolah sepertinya aku tau siapa mereka .

Ku dengar pintu yang di geser Sreeeeeeetk , aku kemudian di bawah masuk dan mereka mendudukkanku di sebuah sofa empuk mungkin, mereka mulai melepaskan tangan mereka , dan yang kulihat , dan benar saja di depanku , sudah ada manusia Teme itu Sasuke Uchiha ... Tanpa basa-basi aku berucap

" Mau apa kamu membawaku kesini ? " kataku to the point dengan wajah datarku

"Seperti perjanjian tadi, hari ini dan mulai detik ini kamu akan menjadi maidku " ucap sasuke dengan seringainya yang membuatku ,ingin memukulnya segera mungkin

" Ciiih TERSERAH dasar pemaksa " ucapku dan membuat beberapa temannya tertawa berdecis mungkin

"pffffff hihi .. "

" Kamu memang penuh kejutan , kukira kamu akan memukulku tadi " ucap sasuke

" Yah tadi aku mau memukulmu tapi aku urungkan niatku , melihat jumlah yang tak sebanding sekarang " kataku dengan muka datar

" Sepertinya kamu pintar juga Dobe .. " kata Sasuke

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan Uchiha , dan berhentilah memanggilku Dobe ,. dasar Teme " kataku dengan intonasi agak di naikkan

" Hahahahaha , sekarang kamu kan jadi maid ku , jadi mendekatlah " Ucap Sasuke

" Haaaa ? " ucapku dengan ekspresi yang mulai kelihatan bingung

" Ikuti saja perintahnya ,atau kamu akan di bawa keneraka Naruchan " ucap Neji

Dengan sangat sangat terpaksa aku mengikuti kemaunnya , aku berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya , Sasuke menyuruh teman-temannya untuk keluar , dan aku baru tersadar sepertinya akan ada hal lebih buruk terjadi ,oh awas saja kalau di berani macam-macam

" Nah sekarang ... " ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan diri kepadaku , sontak aku refleks menjauh tapi dia memegangku dan menahanku ,. dai berbisik " Temani aku bermain .. " ucapnya dan membuat aku menahannafas setika " Kartu " Ucapnya di akhir kalimat yang membuatku kembali dengan ekspresi datar kebingungan

" Hahahahahaha ,.. kamu memang unik Dobe " katanya yang tertawa dan melepaskanku

Aku masih bingung ? , tapi TERSERAH ..

" Nah , Tua Teme , seperti yang anda katakan tadi aku bersedia menemani anda bermain kartu " kataku dengan pura-pura senyum

Manis sangat manis ' pikir sasuke ' melihat reaksi Naruto

Aku dan manusia itu bermain kartu hingga di tengah permainan Sasuke mulai angkat bicara

" Sepertinya kurang asik , kalau hanya bermain saja , bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Dobe ? " katanya

" Bertaruh seperti apa Tuan Teme " kataku singkat masih melihat posisi kartuku sekarang yang kurang memuaskan dengan angka-angka yang kudapat sangat kecil

" Hmmmm , kalau aku menang ,malam ini kamu harus kerumahku , Ok " katanya

Aku terbelalak kaget dan sontak berdiri sambil menunjuknya

" Heeeeeiiii , manusia , Tuan Teme , Uchiha atau terserah lah apapun namamu , aku memang menyutujui pernyataanmu untuk menjadikanku maidmu disekolah , aku bersedia karena kamu mengancamku menggunakan Onikiku , dan aku pun bersedia hidup tenangku kamu ubah dengan sangat tidak menyenangka, dan sekarang kamu membuat pernyataan yang bodoh dan tentu saja penyataan itu aku TOLAK " sesudah aku berbicara panjang lebar , aku berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan ini , dan yang kudapatkan hanya pintu yang terkunci dari luar

" Nah lihatkan , kamu tidak bisaa menolak " ucapnya di barengi dengan seringai

" Kamu mau melanjutkan permainan ini ? , atau tetap berada di ruangan ini sampai besok ? " katanya lagi

Aku berbalik dan kembali duduk memegang beberapa kartu yang aku jatuhkan tadi ..

" Dan kalau aku , menang ,kamu jangan menggangguku lagi dan kakakku , dan kamu juga jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi " ucapku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan

" Ok " balasnya percaya diri

Kami mulai bermain kembali ,bahkan bel masukpun tidak kami hiraukan , dan sepertinya nanti aku akan mendapat surat teguran karena bolos di jam belajar kedua hingga akhir nanti .

" Tenang saja , kamu tidak akan di panggil ke BK " kata Sasuke

Aku terkaget karena dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan , yaaah bagus lah kalau begitu , jadi aku bisa engakhiri permainan ini secepatnya .

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati , dan sunggu mengerikan aku kalah , dengan posisi kartu yang sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat bagi pemain kartu profesional , oh betapa bodohnya aku , mengira bahwa aku bermain dengan bocah ingusan yang ternyata sangat ahli bermain kartu , aku menatapnya perlahan dan tentu saja aku melihat seringai kemenangan itu .

" Nah aku menang , jadi ? " katanya di barengi denngan pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan teman gengnya itu

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung kabur dari ruangan itu , mendorong beberapa temannya yang kutahu namanya Kiba dan Gaara yang ada di depan pintu dengan sangat tidak elegan , aku berlari ke kelas , mendobrak pintu itu , dan melihat guruku yang emosi dengan kehadiranku yang tidak elit , tapi aku tidak meperdulikannya , aku lalu dengan cepat mengambil tasku , dan berlari keluar sekolah , dan saat aku sudah mulai sampai di gerbang , aku melihat dari belakangku , mereka geng Sasuke mengejarku , aku sontak berlari cepat meninggalkan sekolah itu , aku berlari hingga menemukan gang kecil dan bersembunyi disitu , mereka geng Sasuke melewatiku dan tidak melihatku , aku sedikit heran karena Sasuke tidak ikut mengejarku 'mungkin dia cape kali yaa ? ' pikirku sok polos , aku lalu menghela nafas lega dan berbalik , dan bodoh pluss cerobohnya aku bertatapan dengan anak preman di gang tempat aku bersembunyi tadi , mereka melihatku dan mulai mendekat , akupun mundur sedikit demi sedikit sampai tembok menghentikan langkahku , preman itu ada 3 orang dan mukanya bisa di bilang sangat sangar , tapi aku tidak takut ,meskipun badanku mulai keringat dingin , mereka berusaha mengambil tas yang aku pegang , tapi aku berusaha melawan , ' Oh inikah yang di sebut perampokan ? , sungguh tidak manusiawi' .

Mereka yang mulai bosan dengan tarik-menarik itu sontak memukulku , oh berani sekali mereka memukul perempuan . Aku tidak berteriak melainkan bangun dari posisi terjatuhku tadi , aku menghapus bekas darah di bagian pelipis yang habis terpukul oleh salah satu preman itu . Aku pun memukul mereka ' Sudah cukup dengan tatah krama , aku muak ' lepas sudah kendaliku selama ini , sikap datarku berubah menjadi ganas seperti preman-preman itu , mereka juga berusaha melawanku , aku juga tidak mau kalah .

Mereka memukulku , menendangku , bajukku sudah sebagian kotor oleh bekas-bekas telapak kaki , wajahku yang sudah dihiasi dengan goresan tinta merah , sehingga aku mulai kelelahan , Aku tatap mereka dan sepertinya mereka mengucapkan kata yang membuatku kembali emosi .

" Ini kah , sang Blue *anak dari klan Uzumaki " kata salah satu preman itu

" Diam , jangan menyebut nama itu lagi " Kataku kemudian menghajar mereka , sehingga mereka tidak bisa berdiri lagi ..

Aku yang sudah mulai agak sadar dari perbuatan yang tadi kulakukan sontak gemetar hebat ..

" Oh tidak , aku melakukannya lagi " kataku dengan kata-kata yang sedikit gemetar

(Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto itu namaku sekarang , ketika orang tuaku membawaku ke sini Konoha tempatku melanjutkan sekolahku , dulu aku tinggal bersama kakekku ayah dari ayahku Uzumaki Jirayya , disana aku dilatih oleh kakekku untuk menjadi penerus klan Uzumaki , nama klan yakuza yang terkenal oleh klan-klan yakuza lainnya . Tapi ketika aku beranjak masuk SMA orang tuaku datang , dan membawaku kesini Konoha , aku sempat mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan kakek .' Ayah Naruto itu perempuan , sudah cukup ayah mengenalkan kekerasan kepada dia , Naruto akan ikut denganku ke Konoha, disana dia akan belajar menjadi penerus Namikaze ' kata ayah ,Ayah lalu membawaku dengan paksa ,dan kulihat kakekku hanya tersenyum melihatku dibawa oleh ayah . Aku bukannya tidak suka menjadi penerus yakuza kakek ,tapi aku juga sayang kedua orang tuaku , apa lagi... aku memang ingin menjadi anak normal seperti yang lain , aku tidak mau mencolok , aku mau menjadi anak biasa-biasa saja . Berkat kejadian dulu itu entah kenapa ekspresiku menjadi dingin dan datar , aku bukannya benci sikap ayah yang ingin membuatku menjadi Namikaze terhormat , tapi hanya saja seperti ada yang hilang , perasaan kangen terhadap bau darah dan perkelahian yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku dulu ketika bersama kakek , tapi demi ayah ,ibu dan kakak , aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berbuat ulah lagi . )

Aku lalu melangkah meninggalkan preman-preman yang sudah terbujur kaku itu , aku sempat merapikan pakaianku yang berantakan , aku berjalan dengan gontai dan pandangan kosong ..

" Na ... ruto "

Aku mendengar suara manusia yang tidak asing lagi Teme itu ,.. apa yang disa mau lakukan lagi .

Tanpa berbalik , aku lalu masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu rumahku rapat-rapat .

" Mukamu kenapa Narutochan ? " tanya ibuku khawatir yang melihatku di depan pintu

" Tidak , apa-apa bu " jawabku singkat dan beranjak menuju kekamarku

" Kamu berkelahi lagi , kamu tau kan Naru sekarang kamu bukan Uzumaki tapi Namikaze ,jagalah sikapmu? " kali ini ayah yang angkat bicara , aku mendengar nada emosi di kalimatnya

Aku tidak mendengarkan ayah dan beranjak masuk menuju kamarku ,.Kututup kamarku dengan keras "Braaaaaaaak " ,.. dan aku masih mendengar sama-samar suara ayah yang marah di bawah sana ,.

Aku lelah dengan kejadian hari ini , aku langsung beristirahat di tempat tidurku yah lumayan agak besar,.. kubaringkan badanku yang masih kotor dan bau darah bekas perkelahian tadi .. tapi aku tidak peduli , TERSERAH , aku bosan ,.. sungguh aku manusia yang tidak tau diri yang tidak bisa bersyukur ,.. TERSERAH ,.. aku hanya bisa menjalani hari-hari ini ,.. Hari-hari yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih buruk .

#Flashback off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Braaaaak ... aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar , aku pura-pura tuli tidak mendengar teriakan Ayah dari bawah dan samar-samar Ibu yang menangis , aku sontak berfikir 'Kenapa ibu yang menangis dan kenapa ayah marah terhadapku , aku berkelahi bukan karena mauku ? , aku berkelahi karena aku ingin melawan ,bukan dengan senang hati menerima pukulan-pukulan preman itu ' .

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangku ,membaringkan badanku yang masih dengan bekas darah melekat bajuku ,dan luka-luka yang mulai mengering , tidak kuperdulikan nyanyian-nyanyian teriakan pintu kamarku itu , aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan ...

.

.

.

.

_Aku melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan kakaknya di taman , dan kudapati orang tua mereka yang ikut tertawa dengan tingkah laku mereka , sunggu keluarga yang sangat hangat , Aku mendekat kelingkaran keluarga kecil itu ,mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku ,..kenapa ? , Aku diam berdiri melihat anak kecil itu yang mirip denganku , hanya yang membedakan kami adalah ekspresi itu dia tersenyum membuat manusia-manusia yang ada di sekitarnya tersenyum juga , sedangkan aku ok LUPAKAN TIDAK PENTING .. Aku pun ikut tersenyum hanyut melihat tingkah kakak-beradik itu . Tapi ... _

_Sreeeeeet .. Buk .. Aku melihat mobil entah jenis apa itu ?,berhenti di depan gerbang taman , Aku melihat sesosok kakek turun dari pintu mobil dengan pakaian eerrrr terkesan mewah mungkin , Kakek itu berjalan perlahan diikuti beberapa bodygard di belakangnya , Kakek itu lalu menarik paksa anak kecil yang ada di pelukan ibunya .. " Ibu ..." teriak anak kecil itu ... _

_" Aku akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai pewaris clan Uzumaki , melihat kamu anak kurang ajar yang kawin lari dengan wanita jalang itu dan tidak bisa meneruskan clan ,maka cucuku inilah yang akan menggantikanku kelak suka atau tidak " Kakek berbicara sambil menunjuk ayah dan mempererat cengkramannya di tangan mungil anak kecil itu sehingga meringis kesakitan _

_" Ayaaah " Teriak anak kecil itu _

_" Ayah lepaskan Naruto , dia masih kecil ,apa lagi dia perempuan , ayah tidak usah memperdulikan keluargaku lagi , aku juga sudah mulai mengembangkan usaha Namikaze , jadi kami tidak perlu Uzumaki lagi , Kushina bukan wanita seperti itu ,dia wanita baik-baik ,ayah saja yang tidak mau mengerti, lepaskan anakku ayaaah .." Kata Ayah anak itu (yang mungkin ayahku) sambil berusaha maju untuk memukul kakek tua yang ada di depannya, tapi segera di hentikan oleh bodygard kakek tua itu ._

_" Ciiih berani sekali kau Uzumaki Minato , atu sekarang Namikaze Minato,... jadi ? , kamu ingin aku mengambil Kyubii untuk menjadi penerusku , TIIDAK ,anak lemah seperti dia tidak pantas menyandang nama Uzumaki , melihat penyakit Asma akutnya yang selalu membuat kalian kerepotan ? ,urusan keluargamu memang bukan urusan ayah , tapi adat tetap adat ,clan Uzumaki harus mempunyai pewaris yang sah ,laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak ada masalah mengingat clan Uzumaki adalah Clan pemimpin yakuza .. kamu mengerti itu Minato " kata kakek itu tanpa belas kasihan_

_Aku melihat ibu yang menangis sambil memeluk kakak, Aku tidak melihat kakak menangis, hanya saja matanya terkesan kosong menatap anak kecil itu yang entah tatapan sedih atau marah . _

_Anak kecil itu berusaha untuk terlepas dari kakek itu , Anak kecil itu berteriak mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal kecil dari mata birunya seperti hujan yang turun disertai badai , Tapi aku melihat kakek itu tidak melepaskan tangannya yang masih mencengkram tangan anak kecil itu dengan keras sehingga anak kecil itu tambah meringis kesakitan , tangan anak kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah akibat kuku tangan kakek itu yang mencengkram tangan kecilnya ... Aku berpaling dari anak kecil itu dan melihat Ibu dan Ayah ,berusaha mendekati anak kecil itu tapi di pukul oleh Bodygard sang kakek itu ,. Sungguh kejam ,.. apa lagi aku melihat kakak anak kecil itu sudah terbujur di tanah di samping ibu yang berusaha untuk menggendong sang kakak , Ayah anak itu tidak bisa melawan sang kakek .. _

_Perlahan kakek itu membawa paksa anak kecil di genggamannya yang masih saja berteriak histeris , orang-orang di taman itu tidak ada yang menolongnya satu pun bahkan polisi yang sedang berjaga pun tidak berkutik ,.Anak itu berteriak mungkin teriakan terakhir sebelum masuk ke mobil mewah itu ... " Kakaaaaaaaaak ..."_

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, Oh tidak aku melihat sepercik kenangan ,.. BUKAN ... BUKAN kenangan ,. tapi masa lalu yang aku tidak mau ingat lagi ... Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku ,memijit kecil pelipisku agar meredakan sedikit sakit kepala yang kudapat akibat mimpi tadi , meregangkan badanku yang kaku , dan melihat ke arah jam yang ada di meja belajarku .

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 7.30 ,. oh aku pasti akan terlambat mengingat waktuku sisa 10 menit .. lebih baik, hari ini aku tidak kesekolah

Tok tok tok ... Naruchan

Aku mendengar suara kakak dari balik pintu kamarku , aku berjalan dan membuka kunci kamar ,..

Sreet ,..

Belum sempat aku berbicara kakak menerobosa masuk dan sudah memelukku , aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa ,mengingat kebiasaanku memang tidak suka **berteriak atau histeris ** ?,. ok beri tanda tanya untuk kata tadi ..

" Ada apa kak ? " aku bertanya kekakak masih dengan posisi di pelukkannya

Kakakku perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat keadaanku sekarang ..

" Kata ayah dan ibu , kamu berkelahi lagi ? , oh tidak perlu di tanya lagi , Naruchan ? , kenapa kamu berkelahi lagi ? ,dan apa-apan baju kamu ini ? ,ceritakan ke kakak SEKARANG " kakakku mulai mengintrogasi denga eerrr muka yang sangar

" Kakak tidak perlu ta .. " belum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku

" Kakak harus tau Naruchan " ooh baru kali ini aku melihat kakak membentakku , mengingat dia sangat sayang kepadaku ? ,sepertinya itu mustahil ? , tapi ? mungkin sekarang dunia terbalik

Sontak aku membelalak kaget ,

" I...itu , kemarin ada preman yang berusaha merampok tasku ,tapi aku melawan dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kendali sehingga tanpa sadar aku memukuli mereka , dan mereka sepertinya mengenalku kak .. " aku menceritakan sesingkat mungkin dengan muka eem datar

Sepertinya kakak mengerti ,karena ku lihat dari ekspresinya saja pasti sudah tau ...

Kakak lalu meninggalkan kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku perlahan ,tanpa sepata kata terakhir .

" Haaaaa ? kukira tadi akan ada gempa besar "

Aku lalu ,masuk kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarku untuk membersihkan badanku yang kotor ,aku berusaha merapikan diri serapi mungkin dan kembali membaringkan badanku , mungkin badanku masih lelah ,sebaiknya aku istirahat lagi, dan kuharap mimpiku bisa lebih baik lagi ,..

Sasukepov

Laki-laki itu berjalan di koridor sekolah di iringi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya , mereka berjalan hingga berhenti di kelas 1A .

Sreeet ... Braaak .. tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membanting pintu kelas itu dengan kasar

" Mana ...Naruto .. " ucap sasuke to the point dengan intonasi nada yang tinggi

Seisi kelas hening , diam dan tidak ada yang berbicara , tapi ada anak yang mengacungkan tangan ..

" Hinata ? " kata Neji

" Anooo Nejinii , Sasuke senpai , Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk ,dan keterangan absen nya juga tidak ada " kata Hinata dengan nada cemas

'Sepertinya dia mau kabur dari ku ' pikiran negatif Sasuke mulai muncul

'Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur dariku Naruto tidak akan ' pikir Sasuke lagi yang kali ini di barengi dengan seringai

.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze , Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan ketika dia membuka matanya , rentetan masalah akan datang menghampirinya ...

Kata-kata singkat Author

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah review ,.

Dan terima kasih untuk saran-sarannya

Mungkin kosa kataku agak berlebihan ,dan tanda baca yang kurang memuaskan (mengingat itu memang kebiasaanku) ,.. jadi mohon di maklumi

Maaf jika membosankan

Dan banyak unsur kekerasannya

Tapi ini memang ciri khasku , mengingat aku juga baru muncul di Fanfic bukan berarti aku author pemula , kegiatan menulis sudah kutekungi sejak lama ,mengingat ada beberapa blog juga yang harus ku lanjutkan ,.. (Sedikit curhat ) ...

Mungkin banyak ketikan-ketikan yang salah dan terbalik , karena cara mengetikku yang terbilang kasar dan jalan cerita yang kuikuti seperti skenario yang ada di otakku mengalir begitu saja, dan langsung mempublishnya seketika itu juga (dan kebiasaan jelek yang tidak membeca ulang ketikan sendiri *ok LUPAKAN) .. JADI MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI

Terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah mereview ,.. jangan lupa ketik saran maupun kesan ...

Untuk para readres yang masih bingung dengan jalan cerita FF ini tenang saja , kalian cukup membaca dan berkhayal mungkin berfikir juga karena di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan di jelaskan satu-persatu , tidak mungkin kan mau di bocorkan sekaligus ,.. Di FF ini juga terdapat kalimat-kalimat yang membawa kunci puzzel jalan cerita FF ini ,..

Di chapter berikutnya Ayah Naruto ,mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto ... kenapa ? ok silahkan berimajinasi .. mungkin jawaban kalian ada yang benar ...

Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung kalian , mau lanjut atau tidak ?

Oh iya , yang sudah baca FF Penjara , akan ada sambungan dari FF Penjara ... Tapi dengan judul yang berbeda

Terima Kasih

Semoga kalian puas (Mungkin ?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NormalPov

Konoha High school

Di dalam ruangan khusus untuk Sasuke and the friends ,terlihat mereka sedang berdiskusi atau mungkin sedang rapat ok TERSERAH

" Hn " terlihat Sasuke sedang dalam mode berfikir

" Jadi ? " Gaara angkat bicara ,karena dari tadi hanya diam dan semua dalam mode berfikir

" Jadi ,apaan ? " Kali ini Kiba yang dari tadi kerjanya hanya duduk di sofa sambil ngemil

" Bukan kamu Kiba ,aku bertanya sama Suke " Gaara melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk di singasananya  
" Maksudmu ? " Sasuke menjawab seperti biasa singkat

" Kira-kira Naruto ,tidak masuk karena apa ? , apa mungkin dia takut ?,atau mungkin dia sakit ? " Kali ini Neji yang berbicara

" Ciih mendokusai " sepertinya kalian tau siapa yang bicara kali ini

" Sepertinya kata-katamu Neji yang 'Apa mungkin dia takut ? ' itu tidak termaksud, apa lagi kita tau bahwa Naruto bukanlah perempuan yang penakut , buktinya dia pernah memukul kita ka ? jadi hapus pemikiran itudari otakmu " Kiba menjawab pertanyaa Neji dengan nada mengejek

" Berarti dia sakit ? " sahut Neji lagi

" Sepertinya itu juga tidak ? ,bukankah kita tau bahwa kalau Naruto sakit pasti Hinata juga tau ? apa lagi dia teman dekatnya " Shikamaru ikut angkat bicara lagi setelah kata 'mendokusai'nya

" Lalu ? ,kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini ? " sahut Neji dan Gaara yang kali ini kompak bertanya

" Hn " hanya itu kata yang bisa Sasuke berikan

" Oh , ayolah Sasuke , sepertinya kamu tidak tertarik kali ini ? " kata Kiba

Braaaaak Sasuke menghentakkan meja dengan keras

" Bisakah kalian Diam , aku sedang berfikir " Kata Sasuke dan kali ini dengan air muka yang emosi (mungkin) . ' Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto ?, apakah kamu terluka karena kejadian kemarin ?' Sasuke kembali berfikir tindakan apa selanjutnya yang akan dia buat.

...

...

Hening , tidak ada lagi yang angkat bicara.

Kediaman Namikaze

Tap tap tap terlihat Kyuubi sedang menuruni tangga ... dengan wajah yang tertunduk ke bawah

" Ada apa Kyuu ? , bagaimana keadaan Naruto ? " kata Khusina khawatir

" Dia sedang beristirahan Bu, dimana ayah ? " Jawab Kyuubi disertai dengan senyuman agar ibunya tidak khawatir lagi

" Ah , ayah sedang di ruang kerja " Kata Khusina tersenyum kecil

" Aku ke ruangan ayah dulu , ada yang harus ku bicara kan dengannya " Jawab Kyuubi berlalu meninggalkan Ibunya

Khusina hanya melihat kepergian putranya dengan tatapan yang kembali sedih

' Oh ,apakah yang akan terjadi dengan keluargaku' fikir Khusina khawatir

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

" Masuk " terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan kerja itu

Sreeet

" Ayah " kata Kyuubi

" Oh .. Kyuubi ,ada apa ? , ayo masuklah nak " jawab Minato , yang segera membereskan berkas-berkas kerjanya.

Kyuubi lalu bergerak masuk ke ruangan ayahnya dan duduk di kursi depan meja ayahnya saat ini yang sedang duduk .

" Begini yah , ini mengenai Naruto ? " Kata Kyuubi dengan nada pelan

" Apa lagi yang kali ini anak itu perbuat ? Kyuu " Jawab Minato dengan nada yang sedikit emosi

" Ayah , Kemarin Naruto berkelahi bukan karena dia mau , tapi dia hanya melawan preman itu " sahut Kyuubi menenangkan ayahnya , ' Oh kenapa hari ini semuanya penuh emosi sih ? ' pikir Kyuubi

" Maksudmu Kyuu ? " sahut Minato

" Begini , tadi aku ke kamar Naruto ,aku melihat keadaannya penuh dengan luka-luka habis berkelahi ,dan aku bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi ? , Naruto menceritakan bahwa kemarin dia di rampok oleh preman dan preman itu tidak segan-segan untuk memukul Naruto ,awalnya Naruto bisa mengontrol diri (mungkin) , tapi dia tidak mau tinggal diam dan melawan ,sepertinya preman itu mengenal Naruto karena preman itu menyebut ClanUzumaki " kata Kyuubi mencoba menjelaskan seperinci mungkin

Braaak Minato menghantam mejadengan keras

Kyuubi sontak kagetdengan sikap ayahnya ini ,apa lagi dia baru kali ini melihat ayahnya penuh emosi ,tidak seperti biasa ? yang dia kenal ..' Naruto sepertinya kamu membuat masalah lagi ' fikir Kyuubi 'Dan ini bukan karena kesalahanmu seutuhnya , ini akibat kakek tua itu ' fikir Kyuubi kembali .

" Kyuubi , suruh pengawal Namikaze mencari siapa yang mencari masalah dengan Naruto dan suruh mereka menghadap denganku sekarang juga, beraninya mereka memukul anak perempuanku satu-satunya " sahut Minato yang kali ini benar-benar di ambang emosi

" Baik " Kyuubi beranjak dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan melakukan tugas seperti apa yang disuruh ayahnya 'Sepertinya aku juga harus turun tangan langsung ,beraninya mereka memukul adik perempuanku satu-satunya' fikir Kyuu

Sepertinya Minato dan Kyuubi sedang dalam masa over protektif terhadap Naruto .

Sedangkan Naruto ? , Oh Lupakan dia masih beristirahat

.

.

.

SasukePov

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya

Aku beranjak dari bangku dan keluar dari kelas yang memuakkan itu .

Aku berfikir , Langkah apa yang harus ku perbuat ? , apa lagi kemarin aku melihat Naruto dengan kondisi babak belur ,diakan perempuan ?, dan aku tidak bisa melindunginya ' Arrgggggh '

" Sasuke " aku mendengar salah satu temanku memanggilku dia Shikamaru

" Hn " jawabku dengan muka stoikku

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ? " kata Shikamaru , dan aku melihat tiga temanku ikut mengekor di belakang Shikamaru

" Hn , bertanya soal apa ? " kataku

" Begini , bukannya Kyuubi bekerja di Uchihacrop sebagai sekretaris kakakmu Itachi ? " kata Shikamaru dengan muka berfikirnya ' sungguh lucubaru kali ini aku melihatnya dengan eskpresi penasaran seperti itu '

" Hn " kataku yang masih dengan bertahan dengan wajah stoikku

" Ah .. benar juga , bukannya keluarga Namikaze itu punya perusahaan yang terkenal bahkan mendunia ? , lantas kenapa Kyuubi bisa terdampar di Uchihacrop ? " kali ini Kiba yang angkat bicara

" Hmmm betul juga ?" kata Gaara yang ikut dalam pembicaraan

" Hn , kalau masalah itu , kalian tanya sama Itachinii saja , aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah perusahaan itu " kataku simple

" Ciih mendokusai " sahut Shikamaru

" Kalian tidak usah bersikap seperti itu, nanti kalian juga tau " kata Neji . 'Sepertinya dia sudah tau alasan kenapa Kyuu bekerja di Uchihacrop' fikirku

" Memangnya kamu tau Neji ? " kata Gaara yang ikut penasaran

" Tidak " kata Neji yang membuat kami seketika membelalak dengan perkataan Neji barusan

' Ciiih kukira dia sudah tau ,dasar '

" Lagi pula , nanti juga akan ketahuankan bukannya lebih misterius lebih bagus " sambung Neji dengan senyum sok polosnya 'Tumben dia tersenyum, ok LUPAKAN ,sepertinya teman-temanku sudah mulai rada-rada eror'

Kiba, Gara pluss Shikamaru mengangguk bareng tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Neji

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu meninggalkan temanku yang ada di belakang , yang masih dalam posisi masing-masing .

' Apa aku harus kesana saja ya ? , hmmm menarik , aku coba saja ' fikirku sambil mengambil i-phone yang ada di tas sekolahku , aku mencari nama yang kukenal baik

" Moshi-moshi Paman "

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah ada di depan rumah Naruto , kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa disini ?

ok Kuperdengarkan perbincanganku di telpon tadi

_" Moshi-moshi Paman " kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin_

_" Oh , Sasuke Uchiha ada apa nak ? , bagaimana kabar Fugaku dan Mikoto " sahut suara yang di seberang sana _

_" Mereka baik paman , hmm katanya anak paman sudah balik ke konoha Namanya Namikaze Naruto ,waktu pertama dia masuk sekolah aku sudah bertemu ? , tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk ? , bisakah aku datang kesana ? " sunggu aku orangnya tidak suka bertele-tele dan aku mencurahkan semua yang aku fikirkan lagi pula aku yakin paman tidak akan menolak_

_" Baguslah , kamu sudah kenal dengan Naruto bagus kalau begitu , aku kira dia tidak akan punya teman, silahkan mampir Sasuke " jawab paman itu_

_Aku pun tersenyum , bukan seringai yang aku keluarkan melainkan senyuman bahagia tentunya ._

_" Baiklah , terima kasih paman " aku menutup telpon itu sambil masih tersenyum 'aku gila tidak aku tidak gila aku hanya senang '_

Dan berakhirlah aku di kediaman Namikaze , oh paman yang aku telpom tadi kalian pasti tau dia Ayah Naruto , Namikaze Minato .

Ting Tong

Sreet

" Ah Sasukekun , ayo masuk nak " sahut perempuan canti yang membukakan pintu

" Baik , makasih Bibi " kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin ( Oh sasuke berapa banyak topeng yang kamu punya sehingga bisa menipu setiap orang yang kau temui #ok LUPAKAN)

Aku memasuki rumah yang tergolong besar nan mewah itu , ku lihat Paman sudah ada di ruang tamu untu menyambut kedatanganku

" Sasuke , ayo duduk dulu " kata Paman itu disertai senyuman hangatnya

" Terima kasih , hmmm mana Naruto ? " Kataku tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama 'secepatnya aku mau melihat kondisi Naruto'

" Hahahahahaha Sepertinya sifat ketidaksabaranmu mirip Fugaku ,Sasukekun " kata paman itu

" Kalau kamu mau ketemu dengan Naruto , naiklah dan masuklah kedalam kamarnya ada di lantai dua pintu berwarna biru ,sekalian bangunkan anak itu , dia sudah terlalu lama tertidur " Sahut Bibi atau Ibu Naruto, Kushina Namikaze.

" Baik bibi " tanpa berlama-lama aku pun naik dan melangkah ke kamar yang di bilang Bibi tadi

Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu ,takut membangunkan Naruto 'padahal aku disuruh untuk membangunkannya' , kudapati Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan rambut tergulai , Oh betapa imutnya manusia satu ini , sayang sifatnya tidak seperti wajahnya .

Aku mendekat ke ranjang Naruto perlahan , aku tidak mau membangunkannya dulu , aku ingin melihat mukanya yang nyaman sedang tertidur itu , perlahan tanganku mulai bergerak untuk membelai rambutnya . Tapi ...

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku Sasuke ? " Naruto terbangun , sontak aku terlaget tapi dengan darah Uchihaku aku bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetku , dan tersenyum ke arahnya tersenyum lebut (mungkin)

Oh hari ini sepertinya ,hari yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidupku ... tanpa sadar aku memperlihatkan seringaiku ke Naruto

" Heiii Sasuke , keluar dari Kamaaaarku "

.

.

.

.

.

AuthorPov

Chapter 5 update , maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang, ini sebisa yang aku bisa publish , maaf juga karena lama publishnya .

Chapter ini saja aku , tulis dengan buru-buru . Maaf kurang memuaskan , sebisa mungkin aku akan memperpanjang FF ini di Chapter berikutnya

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review selama ini , Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ...

Karena ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan , jadi tidak sempat untuk mempublish FF di Fanfiction Naruto ini . Mohon maaf sekali lagi membuat kalian menunggu , tapi aku tidak lupa dengan pekerjaanku disini , semoga kalian sedikit puas dengan Chapter ini (mungkin).

Oh iya di Chapter berikutnya aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan para readers , yang ingin bertanya tentang FF ini silahkan mau bertanya tentang Author juga boleh (geer #ok LUPAKAN) . Jadi jangan lupa review , ingat kelanjutan FF ini tergantung permintaan para Readers semua ,.

Makasih semuanya sekali lagi yang sudah mereview , Terima kasih ,..

.

.

Di chapter berikutnya, ada kejadian yang membuat rate ini mungkin naik menjadi rate M ... ini masih mungkin loh ...


	6. Chapter 6

Gomennasai untuk semuanya ... Gomenne tidak bisa publish kilat ,ada banyak hambatan ...

Oh iya maksudku naik ke rate M itu karena unsur kekerasannya di naikiin menjadi level yang lebih tinggi jadi cari aman saja ,..

Yang berharap rate ini naik M dengan alasan Romancenya di naikkin kayaknya kecewa deh , suer aku ngak berani nulis hal-hal emmm yaaah gitulah ,bukannya ngak berani takutnya otakku yang tercemar ini akan membuat kalian tercemar jatuh juga , jangan deh jangan . Maaf membuat kalian kecewa .

NGak apa-apa kan ini kan FF buatanku jadi terserah saya (OK LUPAKAN) .

Aku lebih suka unsur kekerasan Ha Ha Ha

Bagi yang tidak suka kekerasan lebih baik jangan di baca entar nyesel ,aku ngak tanggung jawab ...

Unsur romancenya belum keliatan, karena aku jujur ngak suka dengan hal-hal romance ataupun cinta jadi susah untuk membuat kata-kata yang pas , yaah tapi tidak apa-apalah itung-itung latihan juga , konfliknya juga belum sepenuhnya muncul , banyak masalah , dan karakter berbeda dari yang asli ,.. semua pengunjung disini pasti tau Naruto punya siapa kan (?) ...

Maunya aku mau mengganti genrenya ,tapi karena sudah terlanjur .. yah tidak apa-apalah dicoba dulu

Aku hanya meminjam Nama karakternya ajah , selebihnya adalah hasil karya kerja otakku ...

Oh iya , mulai dari chapter ini aku akan membuat FF ini menjadi tulisan yang mungkin sulit untuk di mengerti , aku mau melihat reaksi para readers mengerti dengan cara ketikanku atau tidak ...

Mungkin FF ini mulai membosankan , tapi aku akan berusaha agar lebih memuaskan ..

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia mereview ... Arigatou gozaimasu ..

Chapter 6

NarutoPov

Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku ketika melihat manusia itu berhasil masuk kedalam kamarku dan kudapatkan dia sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangku , oh apakah ayah tidak melihat ada orang masuk (?) , Lupakan , apa pedulinya ayah tentangku , yang di urusinya hanya pekerjaan saja Menyebalkan ,. Ini lagi manusia ayam masuk tanpa ijin ,pas aku lagi istirahat lagi , emang tuh pintu tidak bisa di ketuk dulu , kalau aku tidak kehilangan kesabaran sudah dari tadi aku mencincangnya sekarang .. Tapi , aaah Lupakan TERSERAH .

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam ,dan mulai mengangkat jari telunjukku ke mukanya yang stoik itu , benar-benar memuakkan , apa sih maunya ini manusia ayam (?)

" Keluar dari kamarku sekarang Uchiha Sasuke " ucapku dengan nada penekanan .

" Kamu , mengusirku Naruto ? setelah aku berbaik hati untuk menjengukmu " kata nya membuatku membelalak kaget dan sontak menurunkan tanganku .

Apa katanya ? menjenguk ? yang kudapat malah seperti pencuri ayam masuk tanpa izin ? apa pula itu tampang stoiknya , memang ekspresinya sama denganku tapi aku lebih anggun ( ok aku mulai Narsis LUPAKAN) .Aku melihatnya dengan tanpang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa .

" Naruto , badanmu kenapa ? oh iya kemarin kenapa kamu kabur dari ku ,berani-beraninya kamu kabur setelah aku menang ? " katanya sok kuasa sambil mengangkat wajahku agar lebih memperhatikannya , bukannya aku tadi sudah melihatnya , mau apa dia ? dasar manusia ayam Menyebalkan .

" Kamu tau Namikaze Naruto , semua yang kuinginkan pasti akan ku dapat ,termaksud dirimu jadi ...jangan coba kabur dari ku Dobe " katanya melanjutkan , aku hanya menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi ,aku tau perusahaannya memang besar tapi ayah juga tidak kala besar ,kalau aku mau aku bisa meminta ayah untuk memindah sekolahkanku di kota lain atau negara lain , tapi ? apa ayah mau ? , bukannya aku mau lari dari masalah , hanya saja orang ini ... eh ralat manusia ini mulai menyeramkan . Aku takut hal seperti dulu terulang lagi ' Arrggggh ' aku tidak mau mengingatnya ,sudah cukup aku di kekang terus ,tidak bisakah aku bebas ?, aku harus mengikuti jalur permainannya sampai 'game over' .

Tangan Sasuke perlahan melepas tangannya dari wajahku , aku merasakan wajahku nyut nyutan akibat remasannya yang agak sakit tapi aku tidak meringis kesakitan ,aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya sakit , badanku sudah terbiasa , iyaaa badanku sudah terbiasa , saking terbiasanya , aku sudah seperti tidak mau melawan , aku muak , manusia menyebalkan , oh aku juga manusia , tapi apakah betul aku juga di golongkan manusia ? , aku seperti boneka yang di pindah-pindahkan tempat di kurung ? bukan bukan di kurung, lebih tepatnya di kekang , apakah aku harus melawan ? tidak ini bukan waktunya ,aku harus mengikuti semua permainannya , aku masih mau bebas bersekolah aku tidak mau di penjara dulu , tapi memikirkan sesuatu hihihihihii , oh tidak jangan sekarang Naruto ini belum saatnya, tapi aku haus darah ingin mendengar jeritan kesakitan ,aku mau melihat darah ,daging itu terkoyak , oh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tulangku bergetar , aku harap kamu bisa selamat Uchiha (mungkin) .

Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari ranjangku , aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti biasa .

Aku melihatnya mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamarku ' Bagus keluar kau Uchiha Keluar kau pulanglah dan jangan datang lagi ' ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti kataku tadi , tapi aku tidak bisa , mungkin saja perusahaan ayah bekerja sama dengan ayah manusia itu ? , oh aku tidak bodoh Uchiha aku tau apa yang kamu rencanakan selama ini ,tentang masalah kyuubi juga ? , aku tau ayahmu dan ayahku bekerja sama untuk membuat kakakku bekerja di Uchihacrop . Ingin rasanya berteriak ' Dasar Uchiha tidak tau malu , hanya bisa memakai kekuasaannya saja ' , sudahlah TERSERAH aku tidak mau berbuat masalah dulu , badanku masih sakit akibat perkelahian kemarin ,meskipun darahnya sudah mengering tapi aku tidak bodoh membiarkan diriku kesakitan , oh aku juga masih sayang nyawa tau .

Dia berhenti melangkah , dan berbalik menatapku , aku juga menatapnya apa dia kira aku takut oh NO aku tidak takut dengan manusia ayam sepertimu .

" Jangan melukai dirimu lagi Naruto , sekarang kamu bukan Yakuza kamu hanya anak gadis biasa ? aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka Naruto ? " katanya dengan tatapan lebut .

Bluuusssh

Oh kenapa mukaku jadi panas , aku segera berpaling tidak mau melihat tatapannya itu ,aku tidak mau dia melihatku malu-malu seperti ini , Apaaaaaa ? Malu , oh Naruto apa yang kamu pikirkan , dia hanya memanfaatkanmu ,dia pasti juga akan mengekangmu , iya iya pasti begitu , jangan pikir macam-macam Naruto .

Braak

Aku menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu ,meninggalkanku seorang diri di kamar ini , ini seperti ' Arrrgghh sakit sakit ' jangan pikirkan itu Naruto jangan jangan JAAANGGAAAANNN SEKARANGGGG

" ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH TIDAK , SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT BERHENTI ARRRGGGGGGHHHHH "

SasukePov

Aku menutup pintu kamar Naruto lalu beranjak dari kamarnya , aku menuruni tangga dan melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan mendapat orang tuanya oh ada kakaknya juga sedang membahas sesuatu , bukan ke biasaanku untuk menguping , tapi tidak apa-apakan toh nanti mereka akan menjadi keluargaku juga ( Jangan Narsis deh Sasuke #plaaaak ok Lupakan) .

Perlahan aku mulai mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik tembok ,. tapi aksiku langsung terhenti.

" ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH TIDAK , SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT BERHENTI ARRRGGGGGGHHHHH " .. Naruto apa yang terjadi .

Aku berlari secepat kilat ,aku sekilas melihat orang tua Naruto juga kakaknya segera bangkin dan ikut menyusulku dari belakang .

Braaaak ... aku membuka pintu itu dengan kasar .

" Arrrrggggggghhhh Sakit , Sakit , Sakit ... Tidak berhenti ... BERHENTI "

Aku melihat Naruto sedang meringis kesakitan ,keadaannya sangat menghawatirkan , matanya tidak mengelurkan air mata , tapi matanya terlihat ketakutan entah karena apa , badannya bergetar hebat , dia terus berteriak , tangannya mencengkram badannya ,sehingga aku melihat kukunya mulai menggores badannya mengelurka darah segar yang mengalir .

Aku segera berlari kearahnya tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluknya dengan lembut .

" Ada apa Naruto ,tenanglah kamu tidak apa-apa tenanglah Naruto aku disini akan melindungimu , pasti tenanglah " kataku lembut membisikkan di dekat telinganya

Badannya perlahan sudah mulai membaik tidak bergetar seperti tadi layaknya Kucing ketakutan ,aku merasakan tangannya mulai membalas pelukanku , aku tidak tau dia sadar atau tidak , tapi aku senang , Naruto mulai melemah ,tanpa sadar dia sudah terjatuh dalam pelukanku , aku lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur .

" Bisakah paman dan bibi mengambilkanku Kotak P3K dan air serta kain " aku berbalik ke arah orang tuanya yang dari tadi hanya melihat dengan tampang panik dan khawatir tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah membaik . Orang tua Naruto lalu pergi untuk mengambil apa yang ku minta .

Aku juga melihat kakaknya bersandar di tembok sepertinya dia shok melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti ini , kalau aku di posisinya aku juga pasti seperti dia , tapi sekarang aku tidak boleh memikirkan ini aku harus melihat kondisi Naruto .

Pandanganku teralih melihat kondisi Naruto , ku lihat badannya sudah membaik , tapi aneh kenapa dia tidak menangis ? , apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto , aku mengelus rambut pirang lebutnya , ' Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap dirimu Naruto ,belum sembuh dari luka kemarin sekarang kamu membuat Luka baru, tidak bisakah kamu membuatku tidak panik satu hari saja ' aku akan melindungimu suka maupun tidak kamu akan menjadi milikku aku akan membuatmu jatuh dalam pelukanku .

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto ? " kataku kepada kakaknya , aku tidak bisa beranjak dari samping Naruto , bukannya aku tidak mau tapi tangan Naruto terus mengenggam tanganku dengan erat , tidak mungkinka aku melepaskannya .

Kakak Naruto ,Kyuubi hanya menggeleng sepertinya Kyuubi juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya .

Aku melihat Paman membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan Bibi membawa kota P3K .

Tanpa suruhan aku lalu merawat Naruto , kuaku menaruh kain di atas kepalanya agar suhu badannya bisa normal , aku membersihkan lukanya dengan perlahan aku tidak melihat dia bereaksi kesakitan , aku hanya merasakan genggamannya semakin erat ketika aku menempelkan perban di luka-luka barunya .

' Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto '

.

.

.

.

Yap semoga kalian senang dengan chapter ini ...

Makasih banyak yang sudah bersedia selalu mereview (padahal di paksa) tapi iklaskan .

Sekali lagi Terima kasih banyak

Kelanjutan FF ini dari kalian para readers , jangan lupa Review lagi ...

Maaf ya untuk kalian yang mengharapkan romance lebih tapi sueer aku ngak bisa melakukan itu , soalnya ini bulan puasa ..

Rate M naik karena kekerasannya mulai kelihatan , semoga di chapter selanjutnya kalian tidak muntah atau mual hahahahahaha (ok Lupakan)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

SasukePov

Sudah 2 hari Narutp tidak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian itu .

Dan kedua orang tuanya pun memutuskan untuk membawanya di rumah sakit konoha.

Kata Dokter sakit yang di alami Naruto tidak begitu parah ,yang membuat khawatir hanya kondisi psikologisnya yang kacau ,aku sempat mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tua Naruto dengan Dokter katanya Naruto mengalami shock sehingga tempramentalnya agak terganggu ,entah apa pemicunya ? ,tapi aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan yang aku lihat waktu perkelahian itu .

Sekarang aku ada di kamar inap Naruto ,aku terus menjaganya ,kedua orangtuanya pun tidak keberatan bahkan kedua orangtuaku pun dekat dengan kedua orangtua Naruto jadi aku lebih mudah setiap jam kesini .

Aku memandangi sosok perempuan surai pirang yang ada di depanku ,entah mengapa aku seperti terhipnotis terhadap dirinya ,dia seperti Nikotin yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya .

Aku melihat kondisi Naruto yang biasanya kuat sekarang tergolek lemah di hadapanku ,aku sempat putus asa karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya ,memang mungkin aku egois dengan caraku yang berusaha untuk memilikinya tapi itu memang sifatku ingat aku clan Uchiha .

.

.

.

NormalPov

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sudut ranjang seorang perempuan sambil memegangi tanganya ,terlihat sesaat pemandangan itu begitu mengharukan tapi membahagiakan .

" Hnn .. " Terdengar rintisan suara, dari gadis bersurai pirang itu Naruto.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya ,yang di dapatnya pandangan pertama adalah tembok putih dimana-mana ,selang infus ditangan kirinya ,dan sesosok pria berambut emo yang tengah memegang tangan kirinya erat .

Naruto perlahan bangkit sedikit pelan tidak mau mengganggu acara tidur pria tersebut ,sesaat terukir senyuman di wajah datar perempuan tersebut .

Setelah puas memandangi sosok pria tersebut tangan Naruto perlahan mengusap kepala pemuda tersebut dengan pelan tapi gerakannya itu membuat pemuda itu tersadar .

Mereka saling memandang sejenak .

" Dobe kau sudah bangun ,bagian mana yang sakit ? " Kata pemuda tersebut Sasuke yang kali ini tidak menampakkan wajah stoiknya melainkan wajah kekhawatiran ,menatap mata biru langit yang ada di depannya secara intens .

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum ,sepertinya Naruto mulai luluh akan sikap Sasuke .

' Mungkin aku menemukan orang yang bisa menjagaku ,tapi aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku ' pikir Naruto yang membuat wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum perlahan memberikan ekspresi sedih .

Entah mengapa sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke ,Naruto bisa memperlihatka ekspresinya ,kecuali air mata tentunya .

" Apa kamu akan meninggalkanku Teme " kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya .

Sasuke terseontak kaget namun segera memeluk wanita yang disukainya dengan lembut .

" Tidak akan ,aku akan menjagamu Naru " kata Sasuke lembut dan mengelus kepala surai pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ...

" Kamu yakin ? ,aku tidak yakin ?, aku tidak percaya dengan laki-laki ? ,semua laki-laki itu sama ?" kata Naruto menampakkan ekspresi seringai terukir jelas di wajahnya .

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata biru langit itu .

" Yah laki-laki memang semua sama ,tapi aku berbeda dan aku bisa menjamin ,kamu tidak akan bisa lepas dariku apapun yang terjadi " kata Sasuke dengan air muka meyakinkan gadis didepannya itu .

" Oh ya ... bagaimana kalau aku yang memukulmu ,menghajarmu,mencincangmu Uchiha " kata Naru yang masih dengan seringainya .

" Sepertinya ,aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu ,itu kalau kau berusaha untuk kabur dariku ,melihat aku lebih kuat darimu Namikaze atau aku panggil Hime Uzumaki .." sahut Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya .

" ..." Naruto terdiam .

" Dan aku akan mengikatmu ,memasukkanmu dalam penjara dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu ,aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambilmu dariku ..." kata Sasuke yang lebih menampakkan seringainya .

Narutomenghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memperlihatkan seringainya .

" Sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahui tentang clanku Uchiha ? " ucap Naruto

" Tentu ,aku mengetahuinya bahkan lebih dalam dari pada clanmu sendiri " sahut Sasuke yang masih menatap gadis didepannya seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi .

" Haaa ... mendengar nama Uchiha, aku mengingat clan yakuza degan lambang kipas ternyata itu milik Uchiha ?,aku kira kalian hanya segerombolan yang membeli semuanya dengan uang dan cara yang licik " ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya .

" Hn ,dan masalah kakekmu sudah aku urus ..." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah stoik dinginnya .

Deg

" A...apa maksudmu ? " ucap Naruto gugup .

" Kamu mengerti maksudku ,Naru Hime " sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya .

" A...ak..aku tidak mengerti ,apa maksudmu dengan kakek ? ,kamu mengenalnya ?, apa hubungan clanku dengan clanmu ? " sahut Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan .

" Kamu tau ? ,kamu adalah penerus sekaligus pemimpin Clan Uzumaki ,dan itu semua ulah kakekmu ,ayahmu sempat tidak setujukan ?,dan membawamu kesini ..." sahut Sasuke .

"..."

" Kamu sudah mendapati berbagai latihan yang keras untuk ukuran perempuan sepertimu ? " kata Sasuke tersenyum licik .

" Jaga mulutmu Teme ,aku memang perempuan tapi aku tidak lemah sepertimu yang hanya memanfaatkan orang sesuai keinginan mu ... "

Sruuut

Braaak

Sasuke mendorong Naru dan mengancing tangannya erat dengan tangannya .

" Cih " Naruto berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke .

Sasuke menatap Naru dengan tatapan tajam kali ini matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan ukiran tiga titik di matanya .

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naru dan berbisik .

" Lihat ,aku lebih kuat darimu Uzumaki Hime ,... kamu tau aku juga penerus sekaligus pemimpin clan Uchiha ,clanku lebih kuat dari clanmu ,memang clanmu cukup terkenal ,tapi taukah kamu di balik itu semua kami lah yang berkuasa atas segala bentuk perbuatan clan Yakuza didunia ,kami adalah clan di balik layar ,clanmu sekarang di tanganku ,dan tentu pemimpinnya eh penerusnya sekarang adalah milikku " ucap Sasuke yang lalu memandang wajah Naruto .

Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto tidak berubah tetap datar ,sepertinya dia agak kaget yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan .

" Dan pada akhirnya aku tetap saja di kekang ... " sahut Naru dengan ekpresi datar dan dingin memilingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke .

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk ,Naruto tetap diam dan melihat keluar jendela .

Sasuke mencengkran kepalanya tanda frustasi menghadapi sikap Naru yang tidak mengerti maksud perbuatannya .

" Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengekangmu Dobe ,aku hanya ingin melindungimu ... " kata Sasuke menunduk .

Naruto yang mendengar ucapannya Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melihat kondisi Sasuke .

" Untuk apa kamu melindungiku ,aku bukan siapa-siapamu ,aku hanya bidakmu untuk menuju kursi kekuasaanmu kan ?,aku muak ,aku lelah dengan kalian yang selalu berbicara tentang clan ini clan itu ,perusahaan ini perusahaan itu ,aku muak Sasuke ... aku ..."

Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naru dengan tangan yang menutup mulut mungil itu dan memandang Naru intens .

" Aku melindungimu ,karena aku menyangimu Hime aku menyukaimu ,aku tidak mau menyakitimu ,aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengekangmu ,aku melakukan itu semua agar kamu mengerti ,urusan" sahut Sasuke dengan air muka sedih .

Sontak Naru kaget dan tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke .

' Suka ?,dia suka sama aku ?, mustahil apa yang dia suka dariku ?, ini pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja ,tapi ... ekspresi itu ... apa dia serius ?' pikir Naru .

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut mungil Naru ,dan beralih memegang erat tangannya .

" Aku serius Dobe " ucap Sasuke yang seaakan mengerti apa yang ucapkan Naru .

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan clan " ucap Naru dengan nada sedih .

" Tidak Naru ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan clan " sahut Sasuke menatap mata Naru .

"..." Naruto terdiam dengan kening kebingunangan .

" Haaaa... Hei Naru sepertinya Dobe memang cocok untuk panggilanmu " kata Sasuke dengan seringai jailnya

Twiiich

" Apa maksudmu Teme " kata Naru yang tidak mau kalah .

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naru .

" Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan clan menyebalnya itu, saat aku bertemu denganmu aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kamu lah penerus clan Uzumaki ,melihat clan itu di urus oleh kakek-kakek tua egois ,awalnya aku tidak percaya kau tau ?,tapi melihat kondisimu dan data-data yang aku dapatkan semua terlihat jelas . Kalau kamu mau aku bisa mendapatkanmu tanpa nama clan dan kekuasaan " ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menatang .

" Oh ya ,aku mau lihat seberapa seriusnya kamu untuk mendapatkanku " ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan seringai jailnya .

" Tentu , Uchiha tidak pernah kalah mau bertaruh kalau kamu jatuh cinta kepadaku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu " ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan 'Sepertinya ini akan semakin mengasikkan ' pikir Sasuke .

" Ok ,dan kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu kamu harus menjadi salah satu anak buahku ,batas waktunya 1 minggu ,Bagaimana Uchiha " sahut Naru menantang .

" Hn , setuju " ucap Sasuke singkat .

.

.

.

.

.

NarutoPov

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah lagi ,karena insiden dulu aku harus absen 1hari dan izin sakit 3 hari .

Aku mengingat perjanjian dengan Sasuke waktu dirumah sakit .

Uwwaaaaaah bodohnya aku kenapa mau menerima penawarannya itu ,bagaimana kalau akau betul-betul jatuh hati padanya ,oh tidak jangan-jangan tepis pikiran menjijikkan itu Naru .

Kamu adalah pemimpin Clan Uzumaki ,yah mungkin sekarang aku sudah menerima diriku yang diangkat menjadi calon penerus ,mungkin ini karena latihan yang sudah ditanamkan dari kecil .

Tapi mengingat kejadian waktu aku dilatih dulu ,membuatku mau muntah ,tapi pada saat aku mau mengingat masa lalu kenapa malah Pantat ayam itu yang muncul di kepalaku .

Oh Naru kamu sudah streesss rupanya .

Sudahlah ayo semangat ,hari ini masuk kesekolah lagi ,memulai masa hidup yang Normal (mungkin) ,aku harap tidak ada kejadian yang lebih memalukan dari pada kemarin .

Kyaaaaaaaa (berguling-guling di lantai )

No no no no no tidak jangan mengingatnya .

Aku melihat bekas cengkraman di tanganku ,memang cukup berbekas dan aku tau bahwa Uchiha itu tidak pernah main-main .

Apa aku akan mendapat serangan bully kalau para fans Teme itu tau bahwa Teme menyukaiku , Ok jangan narsis Naru kamu tidak lemah .

Tapi ... kalau di fikir lebih baik aku bertarung dengan laki-laki melihat seberapa menyeramkannya wanita . (hellooo kamu juga perempuan Naru #plaaaaak)

Aku penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke di hari pertama penantangan dan sepertinya perjanjian maid itu dibatalkan dan diganti dengan permainan ini . Sekilas muncul senyuman di wajahku entah senyuman jail atau bahagia .

.

.

.

Aku menuruni tangga rumahku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan .

Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku dan Kakakku tersayang ( Apa tunggu .. tersayang ?,sejak kapan kamu mulai masuk OCC Naru No 'Ok lupakan)

" Ohayou Naru ,." Sapa kedua orang tuaku dan kakaku berbarengan .

" Ohayou Okasan ,Otosan , Kyuubinii " sapaku dengan senyuman ,entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak memperlihatkan ekspresiku ini ke orang yang kusayangi dulu .

" Sepertinya ada yang membuatmu senang Naruchan " ucap Ibuku dengan senyum hangat

Aku hanya cengengesan mendengar pertanyaan ibuku .

" Kamu serius mau sekolah sekarang ,apa tidak istirahat saja dulu Naruchan ?" sahut Ayah menatapku khawatir .

Entah mengapa ,sejak kejadian itu ayahku semakin overprotektif terhadapku, seakaan aku anak berumur 7 tahun .

" Aku tidak apa-apa Otosan " jawabku sambil tersenyum ceria .

" Betul kata ayah Naruchan ,kamu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit ,kalau kamu mau kakak bisa meminta izin lagi di sekolahmu ? " ucap kakakku Kyuunii.

Nah ini lagi satu , belum ayah yang overprotektif sekarang kakakku juga semakin overprotektif terhadapku .Kayaknya cuman aku dan ibu yang Normal di Rumah ini .

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Ayah ,Kyuunii .. Lihat luka-lukaku juga sudah mulai menghilang "kataku menatap mereka dengan sikap meyakinkan . Yah meskipun masih sakit bekas cengkraman Sasuke , dan itu membuatku tau satu hal ,aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke marah .

" Naruchan ,cepat makan sarapanmu ,kamu akan terlambat nanti " sahut Ibuku mengingatkan .

" Hai .. Okachan" ucapku .

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan cepat lalu berlari ke depan pintu memakai sepatu sekolahku .

" Aku pergi dulu Otosan, Okasan , Kyuunii ,.. " sahutku

" Hati -hati Naruchan " ucap Ibuku dari ruang makan .

Ckleek

Aku membuka pintu rumahku perlahan . Yup ayo semangat Naruto .

Deg

" Kyaaaaaa ... apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme " kataku sontak tergaket ketika mendapati Sasuke Teme sudah berada di depan rumahku .

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ,mungkin tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi kagetku .

Bruk ... braaak ... Brukkk ... Prang ... Sreeet

" Ada apa Naruto " Ucap Ayah dan Kyuuni bersamaan .

Aku berbalik dan hanya tersenyum .

" Tidak apa-apa hanya kaget melihat Teme ini tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan pintu" kataku

" Wah wah wah , Sasukeku menjemput Naruchan yaaa , ibu jadi tenang " sahut Ibu ku yang membuat ku kaget sudah berada di depan Sasuke .

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi heboh ya ?

" Ohayou Bibi ,Paman , Kak Kyuu " Sapa Sasuke sopan dengan senyuman malaikatanya , aku tau dia hanya berakting Dasar Uchiha.

Ayah dan Kakakku hanya tersenyum ,sepertinya kakak dan ayahku sudah mengenal dekat Sasuke mengingat cerita mereka tentang Sasuke yang terus merawatku dari rumah hingga kerumah sakit . Aku ingin berterima kasih ,tapi ..gengsi kan nanti dia malah mengejekku terus oh Tidak tidak akan .

" Ya sudah berangkat sana ,nanti kalian terlambat " kata Ibuku .

Sasuke lalu menarik tanganku .

" Kami pergi dulu " Ucap Sasuke sopan .

" Hai .. hati-hati ya " sahut Ibuku

" Jangan berkelahi ya Naruchan " ucap kakakku dengan seringainya .

Aku menunduk malu , Sasuke memegang tanganku dan membawaku (menyeret) masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitamnya .

Didalam perjalanan Sasuke tidak mengajakku berbicara dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman mengingat sifat asliku yang memang cerewet .

" Hei .. teme kenapa menjemputku ?" kataku memecah keheningan.

" Hn " ucap Sasuke singkat .

" Aku bertanya Teme ?"

" Hn ... Dobe "

" Cih ,kenapa kamu jadi pelit berbicara seperti itu ,padahal di rumah sakit kamu berbicara panjang lebar ?"

" Teserah.. Dobe"

" Kamu menyebalkan " ucapku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku bertanda marah .

.

.

.

SasukePov

Hari ini aku menjemput Naruto , mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang sepertinya tidak keberatan kedekatanku dengan Dobe di sampingku ini .

" Kamu menyebalkan " ucapnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya bertanda ngambek yang membuat wajah imutnya semakin imut dan manis .

Aku sontak mencubit pipi chubynya itu dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang setir mobil , tidak lucukan kalau aku mencubit pipinya dengan kedua tangan bisa-bisa Naru masuk kerumah sakit lagi dan aku juga masuk kesana Sungguh tidak lucukan .

" Apa yang kamu lakukan Teme ,lepaskan " Aku melihat Naru tersimpuh malu ,tanganya lalu menghempaskan tangaku yang masih mencubit pipinya , sontak aku melihat tanda bekas luka yang kemarin aku berikan ke Naru .

" Maaf Naru ... " kataku membuat mukanya yang tersipuh malu dan merah semakin merah seperti tomat matang .

" Hm " katanya singkat .

.

.

.

.

.

AuthorPov

Nah nah nah gimana ... udah panjang ngak nih , atau masih pendek ,tadi mau di panjangin tapi karena sifatku yang kejam jadinya gini deh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Lupakan)

Makasih banyak para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meriview .

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu pertanyaan kalian .

Jadi saya hanya mengucapkan banyak - banyak terima kasih .

Review kalian mebuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan FF ini .

Sekali lagi terima kasih .

Oh iya review lagi yah ... biar bisa update kilat .

HAHAHAHAHA

Baca juga FF KOAS its Ok ... (numpang promosi)

Makasih banyak para Readers ... Arigatou gozaimasu ...


	8. Chapter 8

Huuaaaa gomennasai readers, menghilang tiba-tiba ... itu karena banyak tugas huuuaaa hontoni gomennasai, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca lanjutan FF ku (Ok lupakan) ...

.

.

.

NormalPv

Sreeeeet

" Sudah sampai Dobe, ayo turun " ucap Sasuke dengan muka stoiknya.

Saat Naruto mau membuka pintu mobil.

Ckelk

" Oiii Teme, katanya disuruh turun kenapa masih terkunci " Sahut Naruto dengan air muka khawatir ' Gawat ini baka Teme seperti ada maunya nih, gimana nih apa aku pukul ajah lalu aku buka pintu ini secara paksa terus lari kekelas ? ah iya begitu ajah, dari pada dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak oh No No No ogah' batin Naruto sedeng.

" Hn "

' Lah nih anak satu di tanya malah ber 'Hn ria' dasar Uchiha no baka teme ' pikir Naru.

" Buka Teme aku tidak mau terlambat " sahut Naru lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar melihat Sasuke apa yang di perbuatnya sampai-sampai belum membukakan pintu mobil .

Deg

Deg

" UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH "

Plaaaak

Plaaaaak

Dug

Dugbreek

Bruk

BRAAAAAAK

" Sial gagal dapat kiss pagi deh, mana harus memperbaiki mobil lagi, dasar Uzumaki merepotkan "

(Yang di atas hayalkan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi Huahahahaha #plak)

.

.

NarutoPov

" Haaa… haa … Hhaaa "

Sialan tuh Uchiha no Teme, aku bilang juga apa pasti ada maunya, buktinya saja tadi dia hampir menyerangku untung aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan kakiku bebas meskipun masih sakit tapi yang jelas bisa membuat TEME itu babak belur untuk sementara waktu Hahahahaha sudah lama tidak memukul orang dengan senang seperti ini kalau bisa setiap hari juga aku mau (memukul orang maksudnya ?) bukan tapi memukul Uchiha Sasuke no Teme itu.

NormalPov

Braaak

" Hhaaa…haaa…hhaaa Pagi semua " sapa Naruto setelah berhasil menggebrak pintu kelas dan menyapa teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lembut meskipun ngos ngosan akibat berlari tadi takut di kejar Sasuke karena habis memukulnya dan tidak lupa merusak pintu mobilnya.

Bruk

" Hiks … hiks … Naru_chan " isak Hinata yang langsung lari dan memeluk Naruto saat masuk kekelas (menggebrak masudnya #plaak)

" Eh eh Hinata kamu kenapa ? ,kenapa menangis ?, siapa yang mengganggumu ?, biar aku yang lawan " sahut Naruto panic ketika melihat Hinata menangis dan tidak lupa memberi tatapan tajam keseluruh penghuni kelas karena berani mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

" Sa…sabar dulu Naruto tidak ada yang menggangu Hinata kok, Hinata cuman senang karena kamu masuk ke sekolah lagi setelah beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabar ? " sahut Lee teman sekelas Naruto dan Hinata dengan lantang dan cepat takut Naruto betul-betul akan menghancurkan kelas.

Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut selembut mungkin, tidak sadar bahwa senyumannya membuat seisi kelas pingsan kehabisan darah.

'Manis'

'Gila Cantik banget'

'Itu Naruto ?,perasaan waktu masuk dia pendiam deh kok langsung jadi lembut apa mungkin akibat dia tidak masuk kali ya ?'

'Naruto pasti habis kecelakaan jadi otaknya berubah jadi lembut'

'Imut'

'Guee butuh tisuue butuh butuh'

'Itu Naruto ?'

Itulah pemikiran teman-teman kelas Naruto yang melihat senyuman lembut ralat membunuh yang di tujukan untuk Hinata tapi di lihat oleh seluruh teman-teman lain dan sontak kelas berubah menjadi lautan darah.

" Eh eh kalian semua kenapa ? " sahut Guru Kakashi yang masuk kekelas sudah melihat hampir seluruh muridnya pingsan akibat kekurangan darah.

Naruto sebagai tersangka pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa dan meminta izin untuk membawa Hinata ke UKS dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS

" Hinata_chan kenapa menangis ? " tanya Naruto dengan muka stoic yang hampir mirip Sasuke yang membedakan hanya wajah imutnya saja.

" KAMU BODOH NARUTO SUDAH MEMBUATKU CEMAS DAN SENPAI-SENPAI SEMUA CEMAS, KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR HAAAAA, KAMU TAU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SAAT SASUKE SENPAI MASUK SAMBIL BERTERIAK MENCARIMU, AKU KIRA KAMU DIAPA-APAKAN SAMA MEREKA DASAR NAMIKAZE GILAAAAAA " Hinata berteriak marah melepaskan semua emosinya ke Naruto karena sudah membuatnya cemas .

Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat Hinata marah, menutup telinga sweatdrop mendengat suara Hinata yang sangat besar kalau marah padahal selama ini kalau bicara sama Naruto pasti gagap dan lembut nah sekarang 180C berubah total.

" Ma..maaf Hinata_chan " sahut Naruto sambil menenangkan temannya itu dengan senyuman lembut Naruto.

Blussh

" E…e…emangnya Naru_chan dari mana ?,kenapa tidak masuk sekolah ?" Hinata yang sudah tenang dengan rona merah di wajahnya kembali menanyakan hal yang sama ke Naruto.

" Emmm ada urusan keluarga yang harus aku urus dulu Hinata_chan " jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

" Haaa aku kira kamu sudah di apa-apakan sama Sasuke senpai CS itu " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lega melihat temannya sudah bisa tersenyum lembut, meskipun kadang kala masih memperlihatkan ekspresi tanpa apa-apa di wajah imutnya itu.

.

.

.

Ruang SasukeCS

Brukk

" Haaa …" helaan nafas lelah Sasuke membuat sahabat-sahabatnya heran.

" Kamu kenapa Sas ? " tanya Neji

" Cih mendokosai " sahut Shikamaru

" Muka kamu kenapa Sas ? " tanya Gaara

" Kyahahahahaha kamu dihajar ya Sas sampai mukamu yang stoic itu berubah jadi pffff hahahahahaha " sahut Kiba yang tidak mengerti suasa menertawakan Sasuke yang sedang keadaan Mode Evil.

" DIAAAAAAM " ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan tajam n menusuk ke teman-temannya.

Gleek

Sontak teman-temannya lalu kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing kecuali satu orang.

" Cih merepotkan, memangnya kamu kenapa Sas ?" sahut Shikamaru yang mulai angkat bicara tidak suka melihat temannya dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil terutama kalau itu Sasuke bisa-bisa satu sekolahan hancur sudah.

" Hn " sahut Sasuke lalu kembali tenang sambil menutup matanya tidak memperdulikan temannya yang khawatir.

" Sudahlah Shika pasti itu masalah Naruto lagi " ujar Neji nyelongsong masuk pembicaraan.

" Heee memangnya Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ?" sahut Kiba kaget, yang telat dapat kabar.

" Memangnya kamu tidak tau Kiba tadi pagi Sasuke sama Naruto berangkat bareng kesekolah " sahut Gaara membuat teman-temannya termaksud Sasuke bersweatdropria 'Tumben Gaara mau mengetahui urusan orang lain ?'.

" Jangan salah paham dulu, tadi aku lihat Naruto lari sambil marah-marah turun dari mobilmu Sas " sahur Gaara lagi tidak suka melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang seakaan menganggapnya tukang gossip (ok LUPAKAN).

" Hoooo " ucap Neji, Shika, Kiba minus Sasuke.

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE " teriak Kiba membuat yang lain Kaget.

Gepblaaak

" Aww " ringis Kiba

" Tidak usah teriak-teriak gitu, kayak anak cewe aja loh " ucap Neji emosi melihat tingkah temannya itu.

" Hehehehe kan biar mendramatis gitu (ok LUPAKAN), nah kenapa Naruto marah-marah turun dari mobilmu Sas ?,bukannya seharusnya dia berterima kasih ?" tanya Kiba memasang muka sok detektif.

" Bukan urusanmu Kiba " jawab Sasuke singkat lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk mereka itu.

Drap…drap …drap

BRAAAAAAAAAK

" Sepertinya kamu sudah salah bertanya Kiba " sahut Gaara menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

" Aku ngak ikutan " ucap Neji dan Shikamaru kompak.

" Loh loh kok jadi aku yang disalahin " sahut Kiba panic.

.

.

.

.

.

Huuaaaa sueer dikit banget huuaaa gomennasai, chapter 9 nanti di panjangin suerrr


End file.
